Sangre y Oro
by Cyliarys
Summary: 532 palabras para Gato Rojo, mi AI 2016 sobre Cersei y Jaime ...Ahora no eran nada más que un borrón en los libros de familia, una sombra de su pasado un reflejo roto de lo que solían ser. Cuerpos vacíos sin alma alguna, piezas del destino; carcomidos por el remordimiento y la culpa noche a noche mientras trataban de encontrar sus piezas faltantes en el otro...


_**Khaleesi is back!**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Esta historia participa en el quinto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**_ _ **".**_

" _ **Todos los personajes son de George R. R. Martin"**_

 _ **Mi AI resultó siendo Gato Rojo, espero que te guste, ya me extiendo más al final**_

 _ **Algo que quizás quiera aconsejar es reproducir Mama de MCR a partir del tercer párrafo, creo que queda muy bien**_

* * *

Ese amor era enfermo, una completa aberración, consumía cada parte de sus almas a cada beso, a cada mirada, destruía lentamente cada retazo de humanidad que poseían. Ellos lo sabían pero no intentaban evitarlo… los años pasaron, los sentimientos seguían allí. Eran ambos, los gemelos de oro, Cersei y Jaimie Lannister, orgullos de la familia, la reina regente y el matareyes.

Ahora no eran nada más que un borrón en los libros de familia, una sombra de su pasado un reflejo roto de lo que solían ser. Cuerpos vacíos sin alma alguna, piezas del destino; carcomidos por el remordimiento y la culpa noche a noche mientras trataban de encontrar sus piezas faltantes en el otro. Los actos que habían cometido por aquél amor eran horrendos, completamente fuera de sí, llenos de sangre y tortura; Los había retorcido de dentro hacia afuera.

Hablaban de pureza, de elitismo, de legado mientras bebían los más finos vinos en cálices de oro y plata, con las sedas dornienses más finas ocultando lo que quedaba de sus cuerpos, presumían de su suerte y buena fortuna mientras veían a los niños peleando por migajas de pan, a los hombres tratando de obtener un par de estrellas de cobre para pagar las tabernas… ¿Qué los hacía mejores que ellos?... ambos eran asesinos, traidores, pilas de estiércol embutidas en ropajes finos con tiaras sobre sus cabezas, pero aun así, el mundo se veía suyo.

¿Qué pensaría su madre, Lady Joanna, de ellos? No hablemos de su padre, Tywin Lannister no era conocido por su empatía y comprensión precisamente… Tampoco podían culparlos, nadie tenía derecho a mirarles por sobre el hombro, a juzgarles por su actuar… Dentro de las frías paredes revestidas de oro de la fortaleza, el único amor que alguna vez habían conocido verdaderamente provenía del otro.

Generaciones completas de Lannisters se habían retorcido en sus tumbas en la sala de los héroes la noche en que, a la luz de una vela a medio consumir, parapetados tras los rosales de su difunta madre, los rubios se habían jurado el cielo, la luna y la eternidad. ¿Dónde habían acabado esas promesas? ¿Dónde estaban ahora esas sonrisas y miradas escondidas? ¿Las reuniones secretas en los corredores y jardines? están junto a lo que queda del matareyes y su hermana.

Él está extendido sobre una mesa, cubierto de sangre seca, pálido como el mármol, con los ojos sin vida mientras su alma busca paz en el otro lado. Ella no luce mucho mejor, echada a un lado de la misma mesa, con la cabeza cubierta de ceniza, el vestido rasgado y los pies descalzos; casi parece una niña. Está acabada, sola y tiene miedo, por primera vez en su historia, Cersei teme por su vida más que nunca. Ya no está su padre para mantenerla en su posición, Jaime no puede protegerla y el pueblo quiere su cabeza en una pica para colocarla en las puertas de la ciudad.

Le han quitado todo, quizás no puede recuperarlo, pero haría que el universo se arrepintiera de haber truncado sus sueños, ella era una Lannister, sangre y oro, reina en el infierno y aclamada en el cielo, el mundo iba a escucharla rugir.

* * *

 _ **Yo consideraría esto un híbrido entre un What If y un Alternative Universe, si hay datos que no son correctos es porque me baso en la serie y la wikia.**_

 _ **Gato Rojo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, me base más que nada en tu ficha de "Nuestros Gustos" (te juro que lo intenté con las peticiones pero no lo conseguí, lo siento muchísimo)**_

 ** _Por cierto, en el último párrafo, puse "sangre y oro", no porque crea a Cersei medio Targaryen, es sólo que creí que quedaba mejor que "rojo y oro"_**

 _ **Lovely, K.S.G. (**_ _ **Verdad que lucen geniales esas iniciales?)**_

 _ **P. D.: aquellos que hayan visto Crimson Peak hay cosas que les van a sonar familiares (muy recomendable película, por cierto)**_


End file.
